Em and James' Adventureland
by NattyChatty44
Summary: A story of what happens after the film ends. What becomes of Em and James' romance?
1. Chapter 1

The rain continued all throughout the night. James couldn't even think about sleep. James just needed to marvel in this moment of just having made love to someone he truly cares about. Now, what happened this summer is the past and this is the new beginning. Em said that James was the only good thing that happened this summer but she couldn't have been more wrong in James' mind, she was the best thing to happen to him this summer. Seeing her every day in that god awful t-shirt with those green eyes he just wanted to stare into like a Venetian sunset.

He couldn't believe he was actually here and she was too. He started to think about waiting for the one and he was glad he never gave into the ridiculous per pressure his college buddies always pushed him into. He knew that giving it to someone like Betsy Cook or Lisa P. would end up with a truly embarrassing story that would add to list of stories being passed down from future Adventureland employees. I mean their interlude did have some funny moments including him putting the condom on the wrong side and the kettle pot going off in the middle of foreplay. But that was them; they were a couple who were both so far from the social norm that their attraction to one another was obvious to the passing eye.

As he lay there beside her he kept on playing over every moment that happened on this unforgettable night. The way she touched him with such consideration, she knew he was obviously nervous and really had no idea what to do. She led him know that everything would be fine and then he continued to kiss, with every kiss getting deeper and deeper. Em shook as their damp abdomens met setting James into a frenzy. James continued kissing her neck and lowered down to her supple breasts that were a milky white with a perfect pink nipple to match. He began to suck on her left using every muscle in his while also massaging her right. Em mouthed out moans of pure pleasure while she ran her hands through his curly wet hair. James was more than ready to fully consummate this relationship but he needed more time to savor, when he was finished with both breasts his lips trailed back up to her neck. Em found his lips again and couldn't wait any longer.

"James" she murmured " Do it now"

While James was ready to there was something he needed to say. His friends had always warned him that talking during sex was never a good idea, unless it was dirty. What James was about to say was far from that.

"Em" he pantered while trying to lower his heart rate "I want you to know that I came here because I'm in love with you and I needed you to know that"

Em's heart accelerated like she had just been hit with a shot of adrenaline. No man had ever said that to her before. Sure Conell said it once or twice but that was usually while he was achieving his orgasm and she was usually left unfulfilled. She couldn't define love any more after her mother died. But this guy who came into her life really made her think twice. She truly regretted what she did, not only because it was with a married man but because she truly hurt James. He was one of the only people to look into her eyes and tell her how beautiful she was without the phrase sounding like a line. He made her laugh, he loved the same music and he waited for her in the pouring rain. It might have not been love just yet, but it was getting close.

"Oh, James" she replied kissing him back. She wanted to say it back but it just wasn't the right time.

As they prolonged into even a deeper kiss James entered her slowly, surprising Em by the way he was so confident about it. He began to find his own rhythm as he entered her in and out. He couldn't keep his lips off her neck as they continued to make the sweetest love either of them had ever known. Em took a good old of James' thick, curly hair as they both began to reach their climaxes. Once they reached the point, James kissed every inch of Em's face and Em snuggled close by. James was amazed at what had just happened but couldn't fathom why Em didn't reply?

Was she confused?

Did she feel she needed to give me a favor because I was waiting for her in the soaking rain?

What did I do wrong?

He kept going over this while Em slept soundly. He lied there marveling in what was now his. He kept stroking her slightly damp hair. It didn't matter that she didn't say I love you now, she will say it later. As they lay soundly, a large crash of thunder hits their apartment and both of them stir. Em, still groggy murmurs

"What was that?"

"Just some thunder, go back to sleep" James said as he kissed her lips one more time.

"James" Em said now a little more alert "I'm sorry I didn't say I love you back.."

"Why are you apologizing? James interrupted "If that's not how you feel, it's okay. I wanted you to know because I wanted to tell you sooner but I was to scared. But after what just happened it confirmed that I'm truly in love with you Em and want to spend more time with you."

"No, James" She said while James got a puzzled look on his face "I was just afraid that you said I love you because it was the heat of the moment and that' what many men said when they have a naked woman underneath them."

"But I do love you too. You are one of the only people in the world I can be my true self with and what you did for me tonight was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you James Brennan"

"I love you" James said and found his way back to Em's lips and they began part two of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

James awoke to the sounds of the big city. He awoke alone and found a note on the bedside table.

Had to go to class. Be back in a couple hours. Make yourself at Great, what was he to do now? Well she did say make yourself at home so he knew he

had to wash off the smell of bus and rain so a shower would be a good idea. He went over to check his clothes and luckily most of them were dry

because there was no way he was going to wear that ridiculous shirt. He hoped in the shower and was thankful Em didn't have lots of girly shampoos

and conditioners. But he always remembered her having this distinct smell he finally knew that it came from her shampoo. He stood in the shower for

an extra 10 minutes just basking in the scent that was em, it wasn't too long before an unexpected visitor arrived. He had jerked off so many times to

Em in the shower but now it was different. Now, he can think back to last night when he was holding and caressing her. He know could think back to

the moment when he finally had achieved what he wanted giving himself to as his friend said "lonely,plain-looking,depressant who threw himself at

him" but she was none of those things she was Em. James got dressed and found some old oatmeal she had in her cupboards. He knew today he had

to go find a job, granted he wasn't thrilled about the prospects but at least he was where he always belonged. James was about to leave when he

realized he had no way of locking the door. He checked under the mat and thankfully she had one there. He didn't really remember was street he was

on but this was a part of his adventure. He began down third street and walked past a few restaurants and shops, none were open at this time of day.

Another block down he came across a bookstore. Pittsburgh never really a great eclectic shop where he could wander for hours, he was always hoping

that there would be a place in New York for him to do that. As James got closer he saw a Help Wanted sign, James began to pray that this could be a

possibility. He knows more about books than life so that should make him qualified. James walks in to the quirky shop called Hooks Books. The place

was covered in 1950's science fiction posters and a few book covers. Something very calming flowed through James and he looked through the antique

shelving and first edition books. He noticed an older gentleman at the counter and assumed he was the owner. James prepared himself and walked on

over. The man was in his mid 50's, had long grey hair and was wearing an over sized sweater that would have made Mr. Rodgers proud. James made

his way to the counter and the gentleman immediately pulled himself out of the book he was reading. "Can I help you find something, sir?"

"I saw your sign out front" James Said as the gentleman looked awake with excitement. "Oh yes, the position would be primarily back of the house,

dealing with stock, shelving, a little bookkeeping and keeping things organized do you have experience with that?"

James always remembered to be honest and upfront when looking for a job he never really knew what a back of house position meant but he did

enough hard labor this summer that he knew he could handle anything. "No really but this past summer I worked at a theme park so i know how to

handle lots of manual labor and I'm a really fast learner so I'm up for anything" James said while trying to keep his smile more professional and less

creepy. "Well, fill out this application and I'll be right back." The man said and he handed James the clean piece of paper. James began filling out the

basics and realized he had no address to put down. He remembered briefly what the address was to Columbia so he wrote that down. James filled out

the basics as the man came back to the desk.

"Finished?"

"Yeah." James said as he handed it over "So, James you're attending Columbia?"

"Yes, grad school actually"

"Very Nice" the man said as he was looking over the application.

"Well, the pay is not high but we do overtime."

"My schedule is actually quite flexible. I can work as much as you need me too."

"That's exactly what we need here. I'll start you this Wednesday at 10 am sharp . Pay is $6.50 an hour."

James' face turned into a huge grin as the man offered his hand out. "I'm Jeff, welcome aboard James"

"Thank you thank you so much" James said as he was about to jump over the counter and thank the man. Who knew it could be this easy to find a job

in the biggest city in the world? James didn't want anything to be jinxed so he shook the man's hand and skipped his way out the door thrilled at the

news he was gonna tell Em. James was walking back and felt really good. yeah, he wasn't at Columbia studying but he was in a place that was much

better than where he was this summer. Em was right in saying that this summer was rough but she was the one good part of it and she deserved to

be happy no matter what she had done in her past. James didn't know if he was a part of her future but he'll be around until she makes that decision.


	3. Chapter 3

James came back around four after exploring the city even more. He hoped that his new work schedule would give him time to check

out everything that the city has to offer. James had never really gotten a proper adventure in his life, he was hoping europe would be

that but fate would have a different turn. Now, he was glad that his father had been demoted because if he didn't he would have never

found Em.

He entered the apartment that was smelling of home cooked pasta. Em was at the table studying in her book while that pasta was

boiling on the stove.

"Hey" Em said as he shut the door. He looked at Em as a way he had never seen her an intelligent woman who was here to make a

better future for herself.

"Where have you been?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"I got a job" James said as he reached out for her hand.

Her face lit up "Really? Where?"

"That bookstore a few blocks away, I'm gonna be mostly doing inventory but it's something" James explained as Em was still intrigued.

"Well" she said as she got up and went to her cabinet "This calls for a celebration" she said as she pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

James smiled as she poured both of them a glass.

"I didn't think you to be a whiskey girl" James commented as she filled her glass over halfway up.

"It was my grandpa's favorite he always had a glass every night after work but never more than one though, he didn't want to follow in

the footsteps of the rest of the alchies in the fam" Em told him as she handed James his freshly filled glass.

"Here's to you" Em raised her glass

"Here's to us" James said after click their glasses and downing a big shot. James jumped a little as the burning liquid went down his

throat but Em downs hers like water.

"I feel bad" James said as em's eyebrows crease

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you" James confessed while fidgeting with his hands "I have three dollars to my name and here I am

basically living in your place and I have absolutely nothing to give you back in return expect for the tiny paycheck I will get every other

week"

Em smile while she made James sit back down.

"First off, I love you being here and you're welcome to stay as long as you want" Em explained "Secondly, I don't pay rent for this

apartment either" James looks questionably while Em poured another shot "When my mom died, she not only left me and my dad a

hefty life insurance policy but some old money she had inherited from my grandfather"

James was interested in why if she had all this money and was over 18 why she would always come back home?

"So, why don't you just live here full time instead of going back?"

"My dad made a deal that I would have to come home every summer and 'make an effort' every summer or he would have the money

taken away"

James was confused "But the money was in your name, right?"

Em nodded and took another swig "James, my dad's a lawyer he can find a way around it besides the only reason he wanted me home

was so I can make more of an effort with Francie"

James nodded "I take it you really didn't have a say when your father married her"

Em shook her head " I made mine but he obviously didn't listen. I knew he was seeing her before my mom died and it disgusted me

that he felt the need to be with her. I get that he was lonely but why her?" Em questioned with frustration as tears were beginning to

form and James moved in closer wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"I mean as soon as she came in she started to judge me on everything from my clothes to changing my major"

James was curious "What is your major by the way?"

"English Literature, she thought it was a waste of time and said it's best for someone like me to study law since my dad is so respected

in his field that it should be no problem for me to find a job."

James was giddy with excitement inside because he knew there was something about her that connected them and it was she was

just as much of a book nerd as she was but he most likely more. He hugged Em closer while kissing her forehead.

Em began to wipe off her tears "But who the fuck is she to judge? She hasn't done shit in her life. She just married whatever guy gave

her the best house and membership to the local country club."

James intervened "I'm so sorry Em that you had to go through all that alone, you didn't deserve it"

"That's what led to Connell"

James immediately tried to change the subject and held her closer

"We don't have to talk about it" James whispered in her ear.

"No no please. You deserve an explanation."

James tried to protest while Em raised her hand "Please hear me out and then I won't mention it again"

James nodded while Em turned to face him splotchy face and all.

"One night after Francie and I had a huge argument I went down to the place where Connell was playing. I was just drowning my

sorrows when Connell came over after his set and asked me what was wrong. We got talking and turns out he could really relate to my

fucked up my life. I knew he was married and I knew that what we were doing was wrong but I just wanted to feel something with

someone who understood how shitty my life was"

Em titled her head down while James tried to process the situation

"I wish I was there, to help you and save you from making that mistake" James said as Em sobbed in his shoulder.

After a few moments Em, looked up "It's ok mistakes are meant to be there so we can learn from them. If only my mom was around,

she would have been the person I could have talked to about it."

"You and your mom were close" James wondered.

"She was my best friend, we talked about everything. She was the typical PTA mom but didn't try too hard just let me be me."

Em looked away as she continued "When she got sick, I couldn't handle seeing her like that. the doctors said it was still a good chance

that she could make it, but it spread and just like that she was gone"

James could now understand why Em made all the mistakes she did. Em's mom left her life and without her consent another woman

came in to stake claim on her life that she had already loved.

"Thank you for telling me Em. It means a lot" James said as Em looked up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Their romantic moment

was interrupted by the sound of water boiled over.

"Shit" Em exclaimed as she went over to the pasta and turned the burner on lower.

"Whatcha makin?" He asked as he secretly gushed over Em's domestic skills.

"Just spaghetti and meatballs. I normally eat at the student center but I didn't want you to go hungry." Em said as she got out the jar

of pasta sauce.

"I didn't know you could cook" James commented as Em gave a slight laugh.

"I normally don't, my mom did most of the cooking growing up but she taught me some stuff along the way."

"My mom does most of the cooking at home time when my mom was out-of-town, my dad had to cook for us and he ended up

putting the roast in on 500, the house was full of smoke in like 30 minutes". She laughed as James shared his fun memory. Em always

withheld so much from people because she was always afraid they would leave her but coming clean with James felt right and she

knew he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"My dad was a pretty bad cook too. Em broke the silence. "One time he tried to make thanksgiving dinner and the turkey was totally

frozen on the inside and burnt to the crisp on the outside"

He laughed and relished in this blissful moment he was having with her just being open and free. It's moments like this he was glad he

didn't give it up to some trashy girl who was just gonna forget his existence the next day. Em was something that he didn't mind

waiting for sure she wasn't perfect but she's real.

"Since, I have a job now I can help out a little. I can get us some groceries" He said as she was stirring the noodles.

"Like I said before, it's no worry you're welcome here as long as you want." Em said looking away.

"Please, just let me give something. I know that money is technically not an issue but humor me. I don't want to get by on a free

ride just please let me give something back." James pleaded a she came over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine, you get the groceries and even pay for the laundry, if you please" she said as she turned around and kissed James on the lips.

Their kiss began to deepen as she dug her nails into the back of his scalp and his hips began to grind into the front of her jeans. Ever

since last night all he wanted to do was continue exploring every inch of her body and see what kind of pleasure was still leerking in

their newly reunited bliss.

"Easy, we've got plenty of time for that" Em said as she went back to the stove.

Viscous but perfect woman he thought as he went to the utensil drawer gather the settings for their meal.

"So, is this your final year?" James asked as he gathered a bunch of mismatched table wear from the cabinet.

"Yeah, it's good to be done but I of course have no idea what I'm gonna do next" Em said as she dashed some salt into the

boiling water.

James smiled at the idea of them living a crazy bohemian life in the big apple, knowing that it wouldn't turn out that way but it

was cute to think of.

"My professor got me to apply for some summer internships with some publishing houses here and if all goes well it could

lead to a job there" Em commented as she saw James set the table with a bright blue plate and a white plate with ivy green design

along the edge.

"That's awesome. Who know's you could help publish my book?"

"You wrote a book"

"No, the one I'm going to write once I travel all over the world" James said in a adventuristic manor

"Oh, well should I start calling you Kerouac or Magellan?" Em joked

"How about your boyfriend?" James blurted out as he saw Em cheeks begin to flush and she turned right away.

"I guess that's true too" Em gushed as she looked back over at James

"Em, I know you don't wanna move things fast but I can't help the way I feel and all I wanna do is be right here with you

and see what happens" James confessed as he went over to her and she stroked his cheek.

"Well, then consider you my new boyfriend" em laughed as he kissed her longingly on the lips.

James continued to set the table when Em made a suggestion,

"You know since you have a place of residency and a job you could go back to Columbia in the spring" James was happy

at her suggestion but knew that could not come true.

"That would be nice Em but I'll be getting like $60 every other week, it's not even going to come close to how much I

need for their tuition" James groaned at the reality of his so-called life.

"Apply for a grant, my one friend did and got enough money not only for college but to pay for half her place. There's a

book she got fro the library. I'll grab it for you tomorrow see what you can do? See if they still want you in?" Em offered in such a

selfless manor.

He was shocked that she was so helpful but he also remembered what she had said before that night in the car. Why did

he have to go to grad school to become a travel essayist? Couldn't he just do that on his own time? Maybe he could find a grant that

would support him exploring the world. He knew it would be a long shot but at least Em was on his side and that's all he needed.

"Yeah, I'll take a look and see what I can do" James commented as he watched Em saunter around the kitchen in those

cut off jeans that made her body look like another adventure he had to explore.

"Great" Em said as she came over and kissed him on the lips.

James' life had always been a bit of a bore and the only escape he could find was either through weed or a great

book of poems. But know his life was nowhere near a bore and he never wanted to escape.


End file.
